


Hanukkah

by enkelimagnus



Series: Jewish Life of Simon and Maia [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Saia, F/M, Fluff, Hanukkah, Jewish Simon Lewis, Music Teacher Simon, Post-Canon, Student Maia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: Simon and Maia make plans for Hanukkah and discuss winter holidays and protesting.





	Hanukkah

New York was cold in winter. Maia was a warm-blooded wolf, and by the 1st of November, she usually took out the gloves, hats and thick scarves that allowed her to survive for the following couple of months. Winter was the kind of times where she usually enjoyed being a wolf. Especially going out in the countryside. Cold and snow, and hunting was so much fun. 

She wasn’t planning to leave the city until January though. December had Hanukkah, and Kwanzaa. And now, a text from a friend of hers was telling her there would be a protest next week, during the last couple of days of Hanukkah. 

She didn’t know if they could attend. Simon and her usually made a point to attend the protests and marches. Even if they weren’t who they were, young queer people of color who weren’t christian, they would have anyway. It was just what was right. 

They’d grown closer to a group of other protesters, all mundanes, and those people usually kept them updated as to when and where things were happening. But it was during Hanukkah. And Maia wasn’t exactly sure whether it was appropriate or not for them to go and march. 

She elected against calling Simon to ask while he was at work. He’d gotten hired to teach guitar and voice to kids in the local Jewish schools, and he was currently giving some lessons to some preschool children. 

There was more cooking to do, and though Simon usually helped her with most of it, she’d managed to learn how to make latkes by herself. It would be nice to start Hanukkah tonight, to have some fresh latkes, and pastries she’d bought from the shop.

In between patches of food that afternoon, she started some research for the essay she had to write in. By the time Simon was home, she had all her sources, and just needed to start writing everything up. 

“Hey, babe!” Simon called from the entrance of the apartment. Maia was sitting cross-legged on the sofa, with her laptop on the coffee table in front of her and her favorite neon yellow highlighter in hand. 

“Hey!” She called back. “How was work?” 

Simon took off his shoes and scarves, and all of the stuff he didn’t actually need, but still had to wear so people wouldn’t think he was completely insane. “Good, good. The kids were great. Completely lost their attention when it started snowing though.” he chuckled. 

He walked to the couch and sat down next to her, kissing her cheek tenderly. “How was your day?”

“Hmm. No emergency pack stuff to deal with, which was pretty cool. Studied, and made latkes this afternoon after work. Also, got a text from Mandy.” 

“Mandy? What are we protesting this time?” Simon asked, putting his arm around her shoulders. Maia leaned against him. 

“Latest dehumanizing law project from our favorite tyrant.” 

“Fun. When are we protesting that?” He chuckled. 

“Next week. December 7th. Is that going to be a problem with Hanukkah stuff?” She asked.

Simon shook his head. “No, I don’t think so. I’m not exactly sure, but almost. I can ask the rabbi tomorrow at work though?” He offered. 

“Please do.” 

“Hanukkah is about resisting anyway. So it seems like a protest is in perfect accord with that.” Simon mused, playing with Maia’s hair. The woman leaned against his touch when he started scratching at her scalp slightly. 

“That’s what I was thinking. And we haven’t done a protest with snow before. That could be fun.” 

“You love snow, don’t you?” Simon smiled. 

Maia shrugged. “If you could turn into a wolf, you’d understand. It’s so much fun. Just… running around in the snow. Hunting animals in the snow.”

Simon smiled wider at that. Maia’s excited tone at the perspective of running around in snowy fields as a wolf was very endearing. He loved when she seemed so… happy to be who she was. They’d talked about how difficult it had been for her to love her wolf self, especially with the circumstances of her turning. He knew that some days, despite her growing into herself and into her pack, it was still a bit hard. 

Moments where Maia smiled and laughed, and openly talked about how comfortable she was in her wolf skin were wonderful and rare. He knew how to cherish them. 

“We could go out in the mountains for some time?” He asked. “Nice holidays. All the snow. You can be in wolf form all you want. And we don’t have to worry about predators either, with our specific natures. I don’t think they would want to eat us much.” 

Maia grinned. “That seems amazing.” She muttered, in a dreamy tone. “So amazing. But first we have Hanukkah, and we have to go and yell at people who are stupid.” 

“Damn right. I’ll call Mandy and tell her to count us in.” Simon added, reaching for his phone. Maia closed her laptop and went to pour them a beer and a glass of O-neg. And get the candles out for the first of several days of candle-lighting.


End file.
